PS: I love you
by Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter
Summary: Severus, un gryffondor s'entiche d'un serpentard sombre et mystérieux. Un amour presque impossible. Il fera tout pour vivre pleinement son amour mais comment y arriver quand un James et un Sirius s'en mêlent ? Qu'une Lily se méfie ? Qu'un Remus vous prenne la tête sans arrêt à vous surveiller et qu'une marque menace votre vie et celles de vos amis?


**Titre :** P.S : I love you

 **Auteur :** Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter

 **Disclaimer :** Franchement, qui ne sait pas que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ? (*smiley triste*)

 **Rating :** T mais sera M un peu plus tard.

 **Pairing:** Regulus Black/Severus Snape

 **Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, sachez qu'à la base, je voulais faire de cette fic, un Regulus/OC mais après plusieurs réflexions, j'ai décidé de faire un pairing Regulus/Severus. Un couple que j'aimerai beaucoup exploiter car il y en a très peu sur ou devrais-je dire pas du tout. J'espère que, comme le couple James/Severus, vous me suivrez dans cette toute nouvelle histoire.

Ici, j'ai décidé de mettre Severus à Gryffondor parce que pour moi, c'est la maison dans laquelle il a toujours appartenu. Un homme brave et aussi courageux que lui n'aurait pu être qu'un lion.

 **Important :** Je ne suis pas le Canon. Certains personnages seront OOC mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

Prologue

 _ **« Tout le monde veut être heureux et personne ne veut souffrir, mais personne ne peut contempler d'arcs-en-ciel sans voir de pluie. »**_

« Il est mort. » Déclara son grand-frère d'une voix étranglée.

Il posa ses yeux sur le corps sans vie de ce jeune homme qu'il avait tant aimé au point d'être le responsable de sa mort. S'il ne s'était pas attaché à lui, s'il ne l'avait pas aimé, il serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

 _« Laisse-moi t'aimer, je t'en prie. » Avait-il supplié._

Et maintenant ?

Son regard gris devint flou alors que des larmes glissaient lentement sur ses joues. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Il était un Black, un sang-pur. Ce nom, ce sang, cette famille étaient une malédiction. À croire que tous les Black qui tombaient amoureux d'un sang-mêlé ou d'un né-moldu n'avaient pas droit au bonheur.

 _« Je t'aime de toute mon âme, Regulus Arcturus Black. »_

Il l'avait aimé et il en était mort. Il avait perdu la vie parce qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour lui. Parce que c'était un foutu lion qui n'avait jamais peur de rien. Astucieux et malin comme un serpent. Loyal et fidèle comme un poufsouffle. Intelligent et talentueux comme un serdaigle.

Il s'effondra près du corps de son bien-aimé et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça très fort laissant ses larmes coulées sans vouloir contenir sa peine. Ses mains et ses vêtements se recouvrirent du sang qui entourait le cadavre du jeune homme.

« Reviens-moi, je t'en prie. » Supplia-t-il dans un murmure désespéré. « Pitié…pitié, mon amour. Reviens. »

Sirius qui était derrière son jeune frère ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Sa douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de Regulus mais il pouvait la comprendre et il la partageait.

« S'il te plaît… » Murmura Regulus dans un sanglot.

Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Regulus mais celui s'en détacha brusquement. Le jeune Black ne voulait pas de sa pitié et encore moins de son réconfort. Sirius l'ayant compris, recula de quelques pas tandis que Regulus se relevait difficilement avec le corps de son petit-ami dans ses bras.

Le tonnerre se mit soudainement à gronder et une pluie torrentielle se mit à s'abattre dans la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le sang qui maculait Regulus et le corps de celui qu'il aimait disparaissait au fur et à mesure que la pluie lavait leur corps.

 _« Ne la cache pas, Regulus. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu me regardes avec dégoût. » Avoua Regulus._

 _Severus leva le menton de Regulus pour qu'il puisse voir son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

 _« Que vois-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce._

 _Regulus observa avec attention le visage de celui qu'il aimait et fut surpris de ne pas voir du dégoût et encore moins de la haine. Au contraire, il le regardait avec amour et tendresse. Son regard sur lui n'avait pas changé malgré cette marque qu'il portait sur son bras. Il l'aimait toujours autant._

 _« Sache que ce qui t'entache, m'entache aussi. » Lui dit-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres._

La marque des ténèbres. C'était à cause de cette souillure qu'il l'avait perdu. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop difficile pour lui. Alors, il s'effondra à nouveau en pleurs avec son corps maintenu fermement contre sa poitrine.

Il se mit à sangloter bien plus fort que tout à l'heure. Il laissait déverser sa peine et sa souffrance comme la pluie déversait sa colère et son chagrin sur la terre. Il avait tellement mal que sa poitrine se comprima sous l'effet de la douleur et il suffoqua instantanément.

Il avait pensé, il avait cru qu'il pourrait échapper à ce destin funeste qu'était le sien. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ses choix se retourneraient contre celui qu'il aimait.

 _« Crois-tu qu'il existe un paradis et un enfer ? » Demanda Regulus._

 _Depuis quelques temps, il se demandait où allaient les âmes des défunts. Depuis qu'il était obligé de tuer pour survivre, il se demandait où allaient les âmes des meurtriers comme lui. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de bon de sa vie et se demandait s'il irait en enfer pour tous les péchés qu'il avait commis._

 _Severus se redressa dans le lit et dévisagea Regulus d'un air pensif avant de finalement caresser sa joue avec tendresse._

 _À cet instant, Regulus se demandait comment il faisait pour le connaître aussi bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire grand-chose qu'il savait dans quel tourment il se trouvait._

 _« Dans lequel de ces lieux voudrais-tu te retrouver ? » L'interrogea Severus._

 _« Je n'en sais rien. » Souffla Regulus penaud._

 _« Tu ne sais pas ? N'aurais-tu pas par hasard peur de l'endroit où tu te retrouverais ? » Répliqua le jeune homme._

 _« Mon âme se trouve déjà en enfer. »_

 _Regulus quitta le lit et alla se placer à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il sentit quelques instants après un corps se coller dans son dos et des bras encercler sa taille._

 _« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Regulus. »_

 _« Tuer des gens ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de bien mais plutôt un assassin. Mon frère a raison, je suis mauvais et plus tard je brûlerai en enfer. » L'interrompit brusquement Regulus._

 _Il se retira de l'étreinte du jeune homme et alla s'asseoir au bout du lit en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns._

 _« Ton frère ne te connaît pas comme moi je te connais. » Protesta le jeune Snape en s'agenouillant devant lui. « On commet tous des erreurs. Personne n'est parfait et encore moins ton frère. Sache que où tu iras, j'irai. »_

 _« Et si je vais en enfer. » Demanda Regulus._

 _« Je viendrais te chercher. » Répondit Severus d'une voix ferme._

 _« Orphée n'a pas pu ramener Eurydice des enfers. »_

 _« Je ne me retournerai vers toi que lorsque nous aurons quitté les enfers. » Répliqua-t-il._

Sa respiration devint saccadée et il eut du mal à respirer. Il ne reverra plus jamais ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Il ne reverra plus jamais son merveilleux sourire qui avait tant illuminé sa vie. Il ne sera plus jamais là pour le retenir de se battre contre les maraudeurs. Il n'entendra plus jamais son rire, ce doux son qui arrivait toujours à le rendre heureux.

Il était mort.

« Nous devons partir. » Dit Sirius.

« Non. » Refusa Regulus essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, les joues striées de larmes. « Je…je…veux…mourir… »

Regulus serra un peu plus contre lui le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner et encore moins le laisser ici.

 _« Ne t'en va pas. »_

 _Severus se retourna vers lui, les yeux humides. Il enleva sa main de son bras et le regarda avec dureté._

 _« Tu m'as menti. » Hurla Severus en colère._

 _« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Plaida Regulus._

 _« Tu m'avais dit que tu le faisais pour le détruire, que ce n'était qu'une façade. Qu'au départ, tu l'avais rejoint pour le pouvoir mais que c'était différent. Que tu avais changé. » S'écria Severus en colère._

 _« Aujourd'hui c'est différent, je te le jure. Je te promets que j'ai changé. » Certifia Regulus._

 _« J'avais confiance en toi… »_

 _La voix était cassée, déçue et résignée. Severus secoua la tête et s'en alla mais Regulus le retint une fois de plus._

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _Severus se figea à la déclaration du brun. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait cette phrase et qu'il lui avouait ses sentiments. Il aurait tellement voulu se jeter dans ses bras, sentir à nouveau son odeur mais il ne le fit pas. Il croisa son regard et son souffle se coupa. Ses yeux. Ce gris clair qui l'avait regardé avec dégoût au départ puis ce sentiment avait changé au fil du temps pour se transformer en amour. Ses yeux qui n'avaient jamais su lui mentir. Severus s'approcha de lui et Regulus ferma les yeux alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa joue._

 _« Tu ne m'as jamais choisi. Tu m'aimes mais tu ne m'as jamais choisi. »_

 _Il s'écarta et lui fit un dernier sourire._

 _« Adieu, Reg. »_

Il avait choisi la famille et l'honneur plutôt que l'amour. Maintenant qu'il tenait le corps sans vie de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, il se demandait ce qu'était la famille quand celle-ci reniait ses membres au nom d'une race de sang-pur et de principes rétrogrades. Il se demandait ce que valait l'honneur d'être marqué si c'était pour devenir l'esclave d'un homme avide de sang et de pouvoir.

Il avait compris bien trop tard que sa famille c'était lui et que l'honneur qu'il voulait tant avoir, était là sous ses yeux. Il avait eu l'honneur d'être aimé et ne s'en était pas rendu compte, aveuglé par une éducation arriérée et une tradition intégriste.

 _« Dans lequel de ces lieux voudrais-tu te retrouver ? »_

Il n'avait qu'un seul souhait, aller le retrouver où qu'il soit.

« Regulus, on doit partir. » Annonça Sirius inquiet.

Le jeune Black dont les sanglots s'étaient calmés leva les yeux vers son frère aîné. Sirius était assez amoché. Il avait été torturé par les sbires de Voldemort pendant une semaine avant que celui-ci ne soit libéré par Kreattur. Le seigneur des ténèbres avaient appris qu'ils avaient volé le médaillon dans lequel se trouvait un de ses horcrux et était décidé à les torturer pour savoir où ils l'avaient caché.

Regulus avait réussi à s'enfuir alors que les mangemorts étaient à leur poursuite mais ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Sirius. Il avait retrouvé le gryffondor une semaine après grâce à l'aide de leur elfe.

« Il le faut. » Insista Sirius.

Regulus posa une dernière fois son regard sur son bien-aimé puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres désormais glacées.

 _« Tu ne m'as jamais choisi. Tu m'aimes mais tu ne m'as jamais choisi. »_

Il caressa son visage et allongea délicatement son corps sur le gravier.

 _« Je viendrais te chercher. »_

Il esquissa un sourire crispé.

« Je t'attendrai. »

Il regarda une dernière fois le corps sans vie de Severus puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment à Sirius. Il était prêt. Il allait venger la mort de celui qu'il aimait avant d'aller en enfer pour l'y attendre. Il savait qu'il viendrait le chercher. Après tout, c'était un gryffondor. N'étaient-ils pas réputés pour foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes ? Ce courage qui symbolisait leur maison et qui caractérisait ce qu'il avait toujours été. Un jeune homme courageux.

Il se releva et prit la main que lui tendait son frère. Avant de transplaner avec Sirius, il crut le voir. Il lui souriait avec amour et tendresse comme il l'avait toujours fait. Oui, sa mort ne restera pas vaine. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur cette terre, il tuerait son assassin de ses propres mains.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura Regulus avant de disparaître aux côtés de Sirius.


End file.
